Boys ok, maybe men in Black
by flyinhigh
Summary: Post-STAOTW, pre-TFW, two years after the flock returns from Europe, Max loses it. Fang, desperate and confused, takes Max away to give her the chance to cool down and relax a word Max has only dreamed of for a week or two. Problems continue to arise.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone. This is my first fanfiction, so be nice. I do want critics though, just don't be too harsh. **

**DISCLAIMATION: Max, Fang, and the rest of the flock are James Patterson's creation. The story plot is mine. **

**Max's POV**

I used to laugh at those girls who played the stupid "My boyfriend's better than your boyfriend" games.

That is, until I figured out that _my _boyfriend was way better than their boyfriends.

Cause get this, my boyfriend can _fly._

And the best part? I can keep up.

Ok, just to clear some things up here.

Fang is _not_ really my boyfriend. He's something, but I'm not quite sure what.

He's my best friend that I occasionally make out with.

He's my second in command, my left hand man.

He's practically emotionless, but I know he loves me.

So I guess he's my best-friend-that-I-ocasionally-make-out-with-who-is-also-my-second-in-command-my-left-hand-man-who-is-emotionless-but-lets-me-know-he-loves-me.

Which is why when people ask me to introduce him to them, he's just "Fang" Which is a whole lot easier than saying everything that he really is.

Which is, I'm still not sure even after my nice little rant there.

**Fang's POV**

Max is driving me freakin' nuts. After she came back to me from Europe (yes, I do enjoy thinking that she came back because of _me_) Max was kind of messed up.

But then again, who wouldn't be? Seriously. She just found out the guy she always wanted to be her dad, actually was. And her mom? Practically a saint. And those chocolate chip cookies! Mmmmm.

But then, because Max sure as heck knows that things can't stay perfect in family land forever, we had to leave.

Jeb (Max's apparent father) never actually explained why we had to leave. He just told us "It wasn't the best situation for him to be in"

I personally had a couple things on my mind that I wanted to say to Jeb after he practically kicked us out, but Max needed me. She was pretty messed up about the whole thing.

Max spent _days _alone, rerunning through every word she exchanged with Jeb. She was convinced it was her fault.

Which is why I left the three most important things to me in the world (besides Max) with a blind kid and a talking dog.

I decided that Max needed time away from the kids, and the responsibility that comes with them, her being the leader and all.

Which is how Max and I ended up at a really nice hotel that costs way more than I want to know in California.

Max was way too depressed to even resist going away, which worried me even more than her being alone and all un-rude (which equals un-max-y)

So here we are…in California…all alone.

**Max's POV**

Ok, just to set things straight here _I _decided I needed a break from being the leader, and no matter what Fnick says, I was not in a "mental state incapable of enabling me to make decisions".

I just followed Fang here.

I can tell from how Fang looks at me now that he's worried. Fang never lets down his guard around the kids, (or dark angels) as Fang likes to call them, and it's super weird being around new-Fang and all his…emotions.

Yeah, super weird.

So just to prove my point that I am in good mental health, I am going shopping today. And apparently Fnick is coming with too. This could be interesting.

**Fang's POV **

Yo.

Today Max is determined to show me she's fine. Yeah right. But I am going to play along like the good person I am.

So today we're going shopping.

Seriously, would you let a pretty (ok, I'm being modest, Max is gorgeous) girl walk around a California mall all alone? I don't think so.

Even if that girl happens to be able to kick Eraser butt (and my own I might add) from here to next week (I do believe I am quoting Max from sometime from Europe...)

So it's off to the mall with a very fake-happy Max and a very amused me.

This should be fun.


	2. Mall Madness

**Hey Everyone (again). I am too lazy to type all the same stuff up here as in chapter 1, but all that stuff belongs up here.**

**Max's POV**

Here I am! At a mall in California, with movie stars and surfer dudes walking around. We've only been here fifteen minutes, and already I have been asked to star in three commercials, and try out for two different movies.

Fang was practically mauled by security, when Fang (and yes, just because I know you are all wondering this, security guy was eating a doughnut) tried to walk in the front door. Apparently the metal dectors are not trained to not pick up zippers.

This resulted in me doubling over laughing, almost knocking over a couple holding hands, and Fang shooting me a look. If looks could kill, Fang would be a mass-murder. As the security guy patted up Fang's legs (resulting in another killing look aimed toward doughnut-guy) he deemed us good to go.

So there you go folks! Fang's first encounter with the law turned out to be harmless machine malfunction. Dang.

Anyways, did you know there are actually people who walk around the mall and give you free makeovers? The only thing is, you can't object to what ever they do.

Which is why Fang raised my hand when they asked for volunteers.

As I attempted to shot Fang a glare, I was dragged up to the second floor to get my hair cut. I closed my eyes and flinched as I heard the scissors snapping like _centimeters _from my head. I felt my hair falling to the ground around me, looked up from my shoes.

OH MY GOD.

They chopped off my hair. Not all of it, but enough so that it didn't resemble a rat's nest anymore. I had bangs now!

As I stared at the reflection in the mirror, I found myself fighting to look away. I looked…well…_pretty. _

Something was seriously wrong.

As I was still in my daze, the makeover supervisor pulled me over to level three (I know! Three levels?) for makeup and clothes.

Dressing rooms (surprising as it may seem) are not made for the average avian-American. As supervising lady shoved about a billion different clothes into my hands, she pushed me into one of the rooms, expecting me to know what to do.

Eventually, after much struggle, I pulled in my wings far enough so that the tight fitting shirts she picked out fit almost right.

That's when I saw the mini-skirt.

"Oh no." I whispered.

"What is it honey?" My supervisor asked, sounding impatient.

"Uh…Do you realize how short this skirt is?" I asked, trying not to sound shocked.

"That's not short at all honey! Only six or so inches above your knee! And besides, you have great legs babe!" Was her ever so logical reply.

And that was that. The end of our discussion. Case closed.

I stuck my arms through what I hoped were the right holes, and pulled a white blousy t-shirt thing over my head. There was also this black corset/vest thing, that I was supposed to put on.

When I came out of the changing room, the lady mused and made fun of my tying skills (she claimed I loosed the strings on the corset/vest) I stared at my self in the wall length mirror.

With my black mini-skirt, and the white t-shirt thing with the black corset/vest thing, I looked almost like The Red Haired Wonder back in Washington. Except you know, I was blonde, 5' 8' and had really, really long legs. Ok, I'll admit it, by this point I was going into shock.

As I was dragged into the makeup room, I realized I had no idea what the heck all the things on the desk were. That's when a lot of them looked really painful.

"Oh honey, what's your name?" The makeup specialist asked me, as she organized her drawers.

"Max." I replied (I know, I'm a genius.)

"Honey (don't bother with my name), are your ears pierced?" She smiled at me as she fingered my earlobe.

"Uh….no?" I replied, happy to say that I didn't sound startled (I don't think)

"Well…I think I have the perfect thing….no, how bout….no…YES!" She gasped holding up a pair of earrings.

"Um, I think I just said that my ears_ weren't _pierced!" I yelped, the idea of sticking that through my ear terrifying me.

"Oh, honey, don't be nervous, it's just a light pinch." She replied, as my eyes searched the room for the exit.

_Ok, take out makeup lady, head for the first floor, find Fang…._

That's where my train of thought left off. Cause I passed out.

I mean, I freakin' passed out!

**Fang's POV **

About an hour and a half after I volunteered Max to do the makeover thing, I was called on my moto-razr Max "borrowed" from a store back in Washington.

This lady on the other end of the call was freaking out, apologizing again and again, and I had trouble making anything out.

"Whaaat?" Was my educated answer.

That's when I heard someone else grab the phone.

"Fnick?" I heard Max's sweet voice, but it sounded funny and scratchy.

"Max? Done already? What's wrong? Where are you?" I started freaking, doing a 360 looking for erasers.

"Fang, calm down!" Max scolded. I let out a breath I had been holding since answering my phone,

"We just had a little…situation up here." Max improvised, obviously hoping I wouldn't notice.

"Hmm." I mentally went through all the escape routes I found on the way in.

"Yeah, um…can you come and get me?" Max whispered, trying to save her dignity.

"Sure. Where are you?" I agreed so easily, 'cause Max doesn't ever ask for anything, and when she asked, you know she needs it.

"Third floor, fourth room on the right. I got to go. Bye."

Max hung up.

Shaking my head, I climbed up the two flights of stairs to the third level. I found the door easily enough, considering it was marked "Hair and Makeup Specialist"

I hesitated at the door, not sure whether to knock, or just come in or what. So then, I decided that if anyone decided they had a problem with me coming in, I could take out pretty much anyone (besides Max).

I pushed the door open to find…Max.

Except she didn't look like Max.

Well, she kind of did, but in a whole new way.

In a more mature way, more girlie too.

In other words, for those of you out there who still aren't the brightest of the bunch, Max looked _hot._

Her mini was so short, but it looked great on Max. I always hated the mini skirt look on girls that is until then.

Her shirt was tight, tighter than I've ever seen Max wear, but somehow she managed to hide her wings at the same time.

Max lifted up her eyes to meet mine (My god, was she wearing make up?) and I saw (you might want to document this) tears.

I had no idea why Max was crying.

Max pushed past the specialists, making her way over to me and slipping one of her hands into mine.

"Lets blow this joint."

That's my girl.

**Max's POV**

Oh my freakin' god. I passed out. This day is going to haunt me for the rest of my life. And then, Fang had to see me cry.

I don't even know _why _I cried. I mean, one moment this lady is coming at me with a thing that looks suspiciously like a torture device, and the next thing I know, I'm on the ground, listening to Ms. Makeup freak about losing her job.

So she calls Fang.

And then, the thought of seeing Fang, and the embarrassment of passing out, and the stress of attempting to keep saving the world finally caught up with me.

And I started sobbing my eyes out.

I managed to wipe away most of my tears before Fang got up here, but my eyes broke or something, cause my cheeks just kept getting wet.


	3. Cold Shoulder

**Fang's POV**

As Max and I walked down a flight of stairs, Max turned silent, and turned her shoulder to me at the same time.

"Max…" I began.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Ok. So…want to hear something really interesting?" I asked, trying to get her to respond.

It worked. I saw her turn the slightest bit toward me, and listen.

Now I just had to think of something interesting to say.

"Sorry, but I was looking at your new outfit, and words seem to be failing me. Maybe in a couple minutes." I said, mentally giving my self a pat on the back for the good cover.

Until the same shoulder I patted got whacked.

Hard.

"Ow…what?" I asked, returning Max's glare with one of my own.

"You're making fun of me." She pouted.

"Am not! I was complimenting the skirt, really"

And I was. I just couldn't keep my eyes off the thing. And Max's tanned leg, which stretched down and down and down.

I grabbed Max's hand as we jumped down the last three stairs, telling myself it was just for safety purposes. I led Max out the front doors and into the warm sun and safety of the outdoors.

Max pulled away from me, but not after pulling herself closer for a fraction of a second. Then I heard her voice in my ear.

"Be back in 2 minutes, wait for me."

"Always" I whispered, not sure if I wanted her to hear me or not. And then in a twirl of blond hair she was gone, running towards the road.

As I retreated to the shade of the chairs and umbrellas closer to the mall, the speakers started blaring out one of Nudge's favorite songs.

_He's just a boy, and I'm just a girl, can I make it any more obvious._

_We are in love, haven't you heard,_

_How we rock each other's world?_

_Well, _I thought _Max sure does rock everyone's world. And saves it at the same time. _

**Max's POV**

After running toward the highway like the complete idiot I am, I tried to decide what to do next. I had two minutes, because that's what I told Fang, and one thing Maximum Ride is know for is keeping her word. Sometimes.

I ended up just coming back to Fang, not remembering why running toward the highway sounded like a good idea in the first place.

When I got back to him, Fang was holding a tourist book, and leafing through the beach section.

"How does warm sandy fun sound?" He asked, grinning unexpectedly at me.

"Great. I love the sun."

"Me too." He replied grinning at me again. What was up with him?

"uh…Fnick? What's so funny."

He grinned at me _again. _

"Nuttin'." Fang grinned at me again.

"Ok, so can we go?" I asked holding out my hand.

" You know it!" Fang replied. "Four miles east, race you?"

I snorted. Four miles? Come on, that was child's play.

"You're on."

"Ok!" Fang laughed, taking off.

"No fair! You're cheating!" I squealed in outrage.

"Bye!"

"Faaaaaangg!" I cried after him, launching myself into the air.

_Wait a second._

_Why am I able to fly? _ _I thought I still had the mall clothes on, which means my shoulder blades should be covered up but…_

That's when I felt a breeze on my back. Shivering, I rubbed my shoulders with my hands to feel…skin. My shirt was open down my back, in a V shape. I must have cut myself on a sign or something on the way to the highway. But my God it felt weird to have that much skin showing. I mean, it's not like I _showed _anything but still, it was weird.

So that's why Fang was laughing at me.

That's when I remembered I was racing Fang.

Pulling my hydro-speed, I caught up to Fang just as he was circling the beach, looking for a abandoned place to land.

I don't know what possessed me, but I grabbed Fang's hand and pulled him around the corner to a rock cove. And a stretch of beach hidden from everyone else.

I dove for the sand, Fang right behind me laughing.

As my feet hit ground, I skid a couple feet before I felt Fang hit me.

"Fang!" I laughed.

In reply he snaked his arm around my waist and pulled me down on top of him so I was kind of sitting in his lap.

The wind blew around us, and I couldn't help but burying my head in Fang's warm shoulder (It was cold ok?). Fang in return laid his head on top of mine, and closed his eyes.

Fang's arms around me were warm and strong. I didn't ever want to leave the embrace of his arms. (I know, call me a nerd, I don't care.)

Fangs fingers crawled up my back until they found the rip in my shirt.

"Oh Max, you are so hard on your clothes." He pretend scolded, laughing into my hair.

Fang drew massaging circles on my back, making me suddenly very sleepy.

"This is wrong Fang." I murmured into his shoulder, hoping he wouldn't believe me and keep me captive there.

"Then what's right?" Fang asked bluntly.

"I don't know." I whispered, and felt the tears build up and spill over my eyes.

"Oh Max." Fang comforted, stroking my hair. "Maybe the beach wasn't such a good idea." He worried, frowning into my hair, tickling me.

"You're cute when you are worried Fang." I murmured into his ear.

"What? Are you admitting you like me?" Fang buried his face in my hair.

"No."

"But you do."

"No, I don't."

"But you like it when I kiss you."

I didn't respond, as I could already feel my cheeks burning.

"Flyboys, eight o'clock." Fang whispered.

As I spun around looking for the "danger" I ended up with my face just a few inches from Fang's.

"False alarm." Fang laughed quietly as he angled up my chin and then kissed me. I didn't fight back only because I was still faint from the whole ear piercing experience. That's the only reason.


	4. Fairy Tale Romance

**Fang's POV**

I finally did it (again). I kissed Max. And the best part? She didn't fight back. She didn't even launch herself into the sky away from me after I was done.

We're making some progress here.

I think that we're going to go back to the flock in a day or two. We've already been here three days. And I for one think Max is doing much, _much _better.

Max is just so warm, and cute, and strong, and stubborn, you can't help but love her. I still can't believe she went out with the wiener Sam back in Washington.

She still has something against redhead girls around me, which I find very amusing. Max is very cute when she pouts.

After I kissed Max, we decided to go back to the hotel to get some rest before taking off for the kids.

The elevator guy was glaring at us the whole time, as I took advantage of the small space (which scares Max) to put my arm around her and pull her closer. She ended up leaning on me, closing her eyes and nearly falling asleep standing up.

Max being still a little dizzy (from which I would like to think was my excellent kissing skills, but was probably just the need of rest) I ended up half carrying her half dragging her to our room. As I laid Max down on the first bed, she sighed and closed her eyes all the way.

I couldn't help but watch as her chest rose and fell with her breathing. Max looked more relaxed when she was sleeping than any other time, and maybe this hotel just had a certain charm, with the plush beds and cable TVs.

I went over and laid down on the bed next to Max's. The great thing about hotels is they always have two bedrooms available. As far I know, considering I have only stayed in three hotels in my life.

The sound of Max breathing made me strangely sleep, and before I know it, I was drifting off to dreamland. I opened my eyes to check the room before I fell asleep and landed on Max.

I knew what I would be dreaming of.

The next thing I know, I hear Max talking to me.

"Fang? Fang?"

"Hmmm?" I replied.

"Just wanted to make sure you were alive. You hardly breathe when you sleep you know." Max's eyes darted between my face and her hands. That's how I knew she was worried; Max always looks at her hands when she gets worried.

Max was sitting at the bottom of my bed, staring at me. I reached up, and before she knew it had her in an unbreakable circle in-between my arms.

"Hey." She tried to sound like she was complaining, but I knew she wasn't.

I pulled Max down next to me, and still with her in my hold, started to fall asleep. I felt Max relax too.

"Fang?" She asked again.

"Hmm." Was my reply (again.)

"When will we go back?"

"After you get some rest, now go to sleep."

I felt Max relax into me, and fall asleep.

I fell asleep too, and you can't imagine how great it felt right then. It seemed like everything would work out for once.

**Max's POV **

I woke up with my face in Fang's right shoulder and my arm around him. Fang had both his arms around my waist, and was resting his head above mine.

_We probably look like the perfect young couple. _

For some reason, this didn't disturb me, as it should have. After all, we were (if not perfect) superheroes, and kind of a couple I guess.

All I wanted at that moment was to stay here. But then I remembered my baby Angel, and the ever-talking Nudge, and the gassy Gazzy, and Iggy-the blind chef. I even thought about Total, the messed up talking dog, but then I remembered Total wouldn't make me want to come back.

I shifted the tiniest bit, but Fang opened his eyes immediately.

Fang frowned down at me.

"Max, please do me a favor."

At that point I would have done pretty much anything to stay with Fang.

"Depends what." I murmured into his shoulder.

"Tell me if you really do like me." Fang said in one breath.

" Fang…" I started.

"No Max! Just say yes or no."

I raised my eyes up to meet Fang's eyes, that weren't angry, but anxious and scared looking.

I lifted up my lips to meet Fang's.

"Yes." I whispered into his ear.

I felt Fang smile against my still going kiss. His arm hold may be unbreakable, but I wasn't complaining. I wasn't going anywhere soon.

As Fang deepened the kiss, we ended up laying sideways on the queen size bed, my feet intertwined with his. I wound my arms around his neck, not willing to let him go.

Fang stopped kissing me, but I knew we didn't have to leave any time soon.

Fang's lips moved down my cheekbone, causing me to shiver and making him laugh.

God I love the sound of his laugh.

Fang pressed his lips to mine once more before pulling himself up and me with him. I ended up halfway sitting in his lap, so he just pulled me in the rest of the way.

"I really do like the skirt." Fang laughed, eyes drifting down my leg.

"The lady at the store said you would." I laughed. "She also tried to get me to wear a prom dress. Prom! Can you imagine me there!"

"Actually, It's not as hard as you would think to see you there." Fang laughed lightly as he pulled me off the bed.

I pouted in protest, but he just laughed at me again.

"My lady, may I have this dance?" Fang asked, bowing.

"Of course sir knight." I laughed in reply as I took Fang's waiting hand and put the other on his shoulder as he slipped his left hand around my waist.

Dancing wasn't as hard as you would imagine. All I had to do was lean against Fang and let him wobble around the room.

See, easy peezy.


	5. Mommy Dearest

**Fang's POV**

After Max's and mine prom experience, we went to check out of the hotel. The luggage carrier looked at us strangely, as we had no luggage, but I was too busy looking at Max to really care.

Max grabbed my hand and we took off running to an open field by the hotel. We both leaped into the air, and popped out our wings. It was freakin' awesome.

We flew in silence for about a mile, until one of Max's wings brushed mine. I looked up from where I was staring at the ground, and saw Max looking at me. Max blushed and looked away, but I knew that she really did like me. I was in such a great mood, I felt like flying in the air and doing loop-de-loops.

_Oh wait. I have wings. I can do loop-de-loops! _I laughed as I rocketed toward the sky and started flying randomly around.

I heard Max laughing at me, and the nest thing I know, she's right there next to me. I whipped some of Max's free flying hair out of her eyes as she wrapped her arms around my neck. Yes it made it harder to fly, but I would rather have this and a little work out than flying alone any day.

As I leaned in to kiss Max, she intertwined her feet with mine, and leaned up to kiss _me. _As she kissed me, I felt her smiling as my tongue begged entrance to her mouth.

"Naughty boy." She teased lightly in my ear.

"I cannot be held responsible for my actions." I whispered back.

"That's probably a good thing. Otherwise I would have to hurt you later." Max laughed. Then she brought her eyebrows together, deep in thought. She laughed again and grabbed my hand.

"You like fast rides right Fang?" She smiled at me.

"Um…Yes?" I answered confused.

"Ok." She laughed as she grabbed my hand. "Hold on!"

That's when she decided to try hydro speed. With a passenger. It was terrifying. One thing for hydro speed, you don't get to see any scenery. You're flying through the air too fast and too worried about hitting things. At least I was. Max seemed to be having fun, and as I clung to her, hoping desperately she wouldn't drop me, she laughed at me again.

"We're almost in Illinois Fangy. (Since when am I Fangy?) You can open your eyes now!" Max laughed as we neared the RV camping ground the kids were staying at.

One day Gazzy and Iggy showed up with a RV (we don't want to know how they got it) and so we decided to bond with nature.

We had to circle the camp twice to find the right RV, but we spotted it eventually. But only because there was a ring of burnt trees around it.

"Oh no." Max whispered. "What did they do now?"

As we skidded to a stop outside the RV door, Max barged in with me on her heels.

"What the heck happened out there?" Max growled, furious that anything happened while we were gone.

"Good to see you too Max." Iggy attempted to change the subject. "How was your vacation?"

I snorted at his ill attempted act to keep Max calm.

"Iggy, where's the Gas Man, Nudge and Angel?" I asked.

"Um…you see…we had a…incident here."

"Ummhum." Max waited for an explanation. Iggy didn't give one.

"Ig…" I warned.

Max started tapping her foot, getting nervous.

"Well, you see…Gazzy and I wanted to find out what would happen if we tried to stick two bombs together and blow them up and if they would react off each other's explosions or if they would just act normal and then there was some flying rocks, and Angel got hit, and now she's just a little confused…" Iggy trailed off as Max stared wide eyed at him.

"You let my baby get hurt?" Max growled, glaring at Iggy.

"She's glaring at you Iggy." I added my useful observation.

That's when Angel came running in from the other room. She looked fine, and Max looked relieved. Until Angel started talking.

"Uncle Iggy, who was at the door?" She asked, turning her eyes to Iggy. Max frowned at the 'uncle' part, but let it go.

"Um…just some people Angel." Iggy tried to bump her back into the other room, but Angel stared right at Max.

"Mommy!" She screamed, throwing herself across the room. Max looked at Iggy questionably, and I wondered what the heck was going on.

"Bye Mommy!" Angel smiled as she ran back into the other room to finish her TV show with Nudge.

"Ig…" I started.

"Um…yeah, she kind of thinks that Max is her mom, and that I'm her uncle. And…she thinks Fang is her dad." Iggy looked at us with unseeing eyes.

"Whaaat?" Max replied, clearly confused. "My little Angel doesn't remember the school? Or anything we've been through? But she can still read minds?"

"Yeah, that would pretty much sum it up." Iggy replied.

"Great, now I'm a mother." Max looked up at the ceiling trying to calm herself. I pulled her into my arms, but she resisted with a look at Iggy.

"Iggy, you're still blind right?" I asked looking at Max.

"As far as I know, yeah." Iggy answered pointlessly.

So I kissed Max.

"Come on, it won't be hard to pretend. You are Angel's mom anyways, except she just called you Max before and Mom now." I soothed.

"At least it gives me an excuse to hold you in public right? I mean, you are my 'child's' father." Max smiled.

"Yup. And it gives me an excuse to kiss you when ever I want." I whispered back, trailing my lips down from her ear to meet hers.

"Hello? I may be blind but I can still hear you! Gross." Iggy left the room.

Max laughed and then sighed, looking stressed as only a teenage mutant bird/mother of four can. I pulled Max back into my arms, and she buried her head in my shoulder.

"We're going to be OK Max." I soothed. Max turned her face up to me (I am glad to say I've still got a head or two on her) and in her deep brown eyes everything was said.

"No, we're not. But we'll sure as heck make the best of this messed up life." With that, Max pulled _me _closer and stood on her tiptoes to kiss me.

When she was satisfied, she looked up at me again.

"See, better already."

I sure thought so.


	6. Welcome home Conscience

**Hi everyone! Thank you so much reviewers! I would like to explain my California thing. Yes, I'm probably stretching it as far as it can possibly go, but hey, I've never been there. **

**All the same disclaiming yada yada belongs up here too.**

**I wrote this as kind of a in between chapter, just to pull my other too more interesting chapters (which are almost done) together. I think I will start calling them chappies now. I heard some other people (well, actually saw on their little profile thing) and I think it's cool. So here's the new chappie! **

**Max's POV **

Well, here I am. Back with the flock, who are all acting normal (except Angel of course) It's weird living an…almost normal life. Ever since Angel started calling me her mom, it's been more like we were an actual _family _as in, a mom, dad, brothers, sisters, pets, ect.

I am Maximum Ride, signing off for the flock. Peace (at last) in family land. Except, this time it's not JEB's family, it's _mine. _

**Fang's POV**

Max for the first time in practically forever looks content. She's been smiling more, and has even been singing in the shower (Iggy thinks this is a bad thing).

I can't believe how much has happened to us since our little Europe adventure. No erasers, no FBI agents pretending to adopt us, no nothing. It's kind of weird, like in an anxious making kind of way. You know, like before a big test or something for you guys (I can only assume this as I was only in school for two weeks), you freak out for about a week before, and then finally take the test.

The thing is, our test is a pop quiz.

Subject? Life.

Grade: Pass or die.

Little harsh there, don't ya think?

**Max's POV**

Odd how little things can make a person lose it. Picture this, here I am, minding my own business, and all of the sudden Gazzy comes up and yells "boo" in my ear.

Normally, I would have either

Laughed and chased him around the RV

Yelled at Fang to come and tickle him

Ignored him until he tried again, and then grab him for his tickle torture.

Instead, I screamed, whipped around, and nearly strangled Gazzy. Literally. Fang walked in to find me with my hands around Gazzy's throat screaming death threats.

I finally realized what I had done, and ran out the door and into the sky, hurling my wings out behind me. I can't believe I almost hurt Gazzy.

_**Max, you're not only a danger to yourself, but those you love too. **_

Great. The almighty voice is back. Joy.

_Hey voice, or should I say FATHER DEAREST? _

_**Max, calm down.**_

Great. Now I have a voice in my head acting as a conscience.

_Ok, _daddy _what do you want now. _

You know I was sure to rub in the 'daddy' part.

_**You need to leave. Come visit Mom and me. Keep the flock safe.**_

_How am I going to keep them safe if I'm a thousand miles away from them? _

_**Think about it Max, it's not that hard to come to a conclusion. **_

I actually had to think for a moment about this.

_What are you trying to say? That I'm a danger to the flock?_

_**Yeah, pretty much. **_

_They need me. I take care of them._

_**Do you? Or have you let that job fall to Fang? **_

_Shut up. _

_**Maybe you're not the superhero you thought you were Max.**_

_Oh really? Now I'm a self-confident superhero?_

_**Maybe you're a super villain. **_

_I'm not a bad person. _

_**Says who?**_

_What? Explain that for me again would you? Now I'm a super villain? _

_Voice?_

Great. Now I'm being ignored by my conscience.

**Tell me what you peeps think! Also add opinions on what you think should happen next in the story (although I can't guarantee I'll listen, I will consider ideas, considering I'm almost brain dead at the moment.**


	7. Connections

**Fangs POV**

After Max took off for the sky, I got to spend fifteen minutes reassuring all the kids that we were going to be OK. Gazzy was still sniffling when Max returned. He still managed to shoot her a death glare before running into the bedroom though. I saw a hint of sorrow flash across Max's face, before she took off after Gazzy. I let her go, hoping she would resolve things with him, making my job as peacemaker that much easier.

Iggy went into our miniature kitchen to start making dinner. Ig always cooks when he needs to figure something out. Nudge and Angel went back to playing dolls, leaving me all alone on the butt ugly couch that came with the RV.

**Max's POV**

I followed Gazzy into the bedroom to apologize. After what father dearest said to me, I was determined to prove myself a good person. And I did feel really really bad about hurting Gazzy.

"Gazzy? Will you talk to me for a sec?" I put a hand on Gazzy's shoulder, only to have it shrugged off.

Gazzy turned his back to me, and glared at the wall.

"Gazzy, I'm really really sorry." I would have gotten down on one knee and begged, had this 10 year old asked me to. Luckily he didn't. Kneeling in front of a 10 year old would have not been good for my tough girl image.

I heard Angel in my head _Max, Gazzy wants you to give back his bombing privileges. _No. No no no no no. Gazzy and his partner in crime hurt my baby, and they were going to suffer the consequences. _But Max, you hurt Gazzy. Doesn't that make us even? _Dang. The little girl had a point. _I know I do Max. _Ugh. I hated it when she read my mind like that to use it against me. _Sorry Max, but Gazzy's not going to talk to you until you unground him. _Fine. _Oh yeah, Max? _What Angel? _I was kidding about the mommy and daddy thing. The bomb didn't hurt me (_**Thanks Blondie!) **Oh. Well I feel rather stupid now.

"Gazzy? You can have your bombing privileges back." I said, not too happy about it.

His cheering, with Angel's and Iggy's from the kitchen didn't make me feel any better either.

Gazzy ran over and hugged me around my waist.

"Thanks Max! You're the best!" Gazzy laughed and ran into the kitchen. I flopped down on the bed suddenly exhausted. I heard the door open and close very quietly. The next thing I knew, I was trapped under a _very _warm cage.

"Fang! Get off me!" I gasped. "You have got to stop doing that silent walking thing! It's kind of freaking me out!"

Fang just laughed and positioned himself more comfortably around me so his arm was around my waist and his other hand was rubbing circles in-between my wings. I suddenly felt very sleepy, and wanted to drift off right on that warm pillow of mine.

That's when I heard the window break in the kitchen.

"GAZZY?" I called into the kitchen, not really worried, but just checking.

Silence answered me.

"Iggy? Nudge? Angel?" Fang stiffened beside me. No one answered still.

_Max! _I heard Angel yell into my head. I winced with the strength of her shout. _What is it Angel? _I was going to be seriously pissed if this was another joke on me. _We didn't break that window. _Well than who did? I felt Angel hesitate inside of my head. _The Red Haired Wonder. _Crap.

**Fang's POV**

Wow. Kind of weird seeing a ex. Especially if that ex is out to get you. And your family. And everything good you stand for.

"Hey Fang. Miss me?" Lissa asked bitter sweetly.

"Umm…no not really." At the moment I didn't care about hurting this girl's feelings.

"Well, that's too bad now isn't it?" Lissa smiled as she twirled her hair around her finger.

"Why would that be?" Max snarled at her.

"'Cause I'm about to kill you." She said, still smiling. That's when I saw her canine teeth gleaming. They looked suddenly very long, and pointy.

"Good luck with that." Max snorted.

Lissa just smiled wider.

"Uhh…Max? I think we might have a situation here." I whispered into her ear urgently.

"What?" Max hissed at me, never taking her eyes off Lissa.

"Check out the teeth." I saw Max's eyes widen as she took in Lissa's gleaming white canine teeth.

Lissa just smiled wider (if that was possible). She dropped into a crouch, and narrowed her eyes at us. I saw Max making our secret hand code for 'Get the hell our of here' behind her back out of the corner of my eye. I took a half of a step so I was positioned in front of Max, and then prepared myself for a fight.

Lissa smiled, and threw herself into the air with lightening speed I wouldn't have thought possible. I heard another window crash, and before I could blink again, there was another person in our RV.

**Max's POV**

After Lissa propelled herself into the air aiming at us, I barely had time to blink before something (no, someone) crashed through our other window. Before I knew it, our rescuer had Lissa in a hold between his snow-white arms, and had pulled her head (and her gnawing teeth) safely away from us. I watched in awe as this beautiful creature smashed his fist down on the top of Lissa's head, knocking her unconscious. He let her drop to the floor, obviously not caring if she hurt herself more. Our rescuer walked over to the door, and opened it letting in a dark haired pretty girl in. He wrapped a arm around her waist, and planted a kiss in her hair. It was Fang who first found enough of his voice to be able to speak.

"Who the heck are you?" He spoke, trying to control his voice.

The beautiful stranger stretched our a hand to shake Fangs.

"Sorry about that. My name is Edward Cullen. This is my fiancé Bella Swan."

"Ok, so who are you, and what was up with The Red Haired Wonder?" I asked, really annoyed.

"Umm…I just told you who I was, and I don't know who the Red Haired Wonder is." Edward practically sang out in his sweet voice.

Fang in respond pointed to Lissa on the ground.

"Oh. Well, I'm not sure how much to tell you…" Edward trailed off. That's when his fiancé Bella spoke up.

"Edward, they have a right to know." She looked up at him, and anyone could see how he melted in her presence.

"Well, I guess…" Edward lost his train of thought. Bella came up from behind him and faced me.

"Lissa was a vampire. So is Edward." Talk about shocking comment.

I head Fang inhale a sharp breath behind me.

"Is this some kind of sick joke? Really not funny." I raised my eyebrows in disbelief.

Edward's eyes darkened at my suggestion.

"You think we would lie about something like that?"

"Umm…yeah, considering you're basically a stranger I met two minutes ago." I was getting pissed off now.

"Want me to prove it?" Edward snarled at me with such venom, even I took a step back.

"Edward…" Bella soothed and warned at the same time. I suddenly realized that Edward wasn't breathing. Something was seriously up.

"What the he….heck is going on?" Iggy exclaimed, coming into the kitchen, and then realizing Angel was right behind him.

"Well, apparently our new friends are vampires." Fang responded bitterly. This caused the whole flock to gape at our visitors and Bella to blush bright red.

"Well…actually I'm not a vampire _yet." _Bella responded with a meaningful look up at Edward. "But yes, Edward's a vampire. But he's a good guy."

Iggy snorted at this. "Sure. A good vampire. Sounds like the subject of a New York Times Best seller novel or something." This got him a really dark glare from Edward, which he couldn't see.

"You should be grateful he saved your sorry butt from red-haired vampire-gone-wrong girl over there. She's Victoria's daughter from before she became a vampire." Bella hissed out, wrapping her arm around Edward's. I saw Fang making a face at this, obviously remembering that kiss they shared.

"Wait a minute. So why is Lissa a vampire?" Iggy wondered out loud.

Edward stiffened at this.

"Actually, there was some of the Volturi's work. You might know their agent for a school in Washington we heard you went to. His name was Sam. Sam never told anyone his last name, making us suspicious. We heard he was dating Lissa for about a week after you guys left, and the next thing we know, we got a newborn vampire running around DC. "

I was very tempted to gasp at this.

"You mean…Sam was a vampire?" I head Fang take in another sharp breath of air and move closer to me. Bella nodded, and then bit down on her lip.

"We think he may have also been working for a group of sciencetists." Fang, Iggy, and I all gasped at this.

"_The School" _We all said at the same time.

_Very good Max. Remember, connections are important. _


	8. Spaghetti Night

**Hi Everyone! Thanks so much all you reviewers ! Sorry if you're confused with the whole Twilight crossing thing, but these are my two favorite series ever, and I just couldn't resist.**

**Fang's POV**

Well this was unexpected. Apparently Max's boyfriend from Washington is a vampire-gone-bad. _And _he works for a group of sciencetists who want to take over the world. Talk about bad luck. Nudge was the only one of the flock who wasn't at a lack of words to say to our guests.

"So you're a vampire huh? Is it fun? Do you have any superpowers? Can you fly like us? No, you can't fly, otherwise I would be able to see your wings. When are you guys getting married? Can I come? Oh, it's probably rude to ask that isn't it? Do you know any other vampires? Are they like you? Why aren't you wearing black? I thought vampires were supposed to wear black. ARE YOU GOING TO SUCK MY BLOOD?" Nudge gasped at the end of her little speech.

Edward looked unusually relaxed, considering the circumstances.

"Nudge honey…I'm not even going to try to answer all those questions. Pick one, and we'll start there."

"How did you know my name? Are you a spy?" Nudge's eyes were almost saucers.

"No Nudge. I'm not a spy. I can read minds." Edward sighed. Bella looked at us suspiciously, as if expecting us to freak out. As if.

Angel smiled at Edward.

"Really? Carlisle will love to hear about this." Edward smiled back at Angel. "You are a talented youth." Bella looked up at Edward in confusion.

"Angel can read minds too." He explained. Edward turned toward Nudge.

"Bella can make you something for dinner." Nudge blushed, embarrassed that Edward had read her thoughts, but still managed to reply, "That would be great Bella!"

Bella smiled. "I'm glad to be of use." And walked into our mini kitchen, almost tripping over air. Iggy followed close behind.

"Don't worry Iggy, Bella won't mess up your spice order." Edward smiled. Iggy scowled at him. _One mind reader in the house was enough, thank you. _

" No need to be rude Fang. We'll just stay for dinner and then be on our way." Dang. I needed to remember that he could read thoughts too. Max just shook her head and smiled.

"Fang, want to go flying until dinner?" Max smiled at me.

"Sure thing!" I replied. _Sure thing? Why did I say that? I sound like such a dork. _Edward laughed. _Hey! Stay out of my head! _I stormed out of the RV, Max following behind me. I ran five steps, and then pushed my wings out and took off. I felt Max doing the same behind me. I heard Edward muse.

"Alice forgot to mention that little fact." _Ha! Serves him right. _

_Be nice Fangy! _That was Angel. _Honey, didn't we have a talk about staying out of other people's heads? _Angel giggled inside my head. _Maybe, maybe not. _Not funny Angel.

**Max's POV**

Flying is how I relax. Which is very rare, but flying seems to help. Fang also seems to help. I felt someone drop down on me, causing me to squeal.

"Faaaaaangg!" I protested.

"Muhahaha." Fang attempted to do an evil laugh. It wasn't a success. With a beat of my wings, I had freed myself of his grasp and was a couple feet in front of him.

"Ha. Beat that!" I was very tempted to stick my tongue out, but I resisted.

"See Max? My presence is good for you. You would have never been able to get out of that a couple weeks ago." Fang smiled.

"Yeah, right. " I laughed, and pulled on one of Fang's feathers lightly, teasing him.

"Race you back!" Fang spiraled down toward the RV, with me on his heels.

"Once again Fang, you cheated! You need to give me a fair warning!" I complained, passing him.

" NO fair! You're using hydro speed!"

I laughed at Fang as I beat him to the door. A warm scent was floating out of the RV. Fang paused to take note of it.

"_Spaghetti!" _We both exclaimed.

**Bella's POV**

Cooking for a family of adolescent mutant birds is not easy. Angel alone will eat three times the amount of a normal human. As I rummaged through the cupboards looking for something to feed them all, Iggy came into the kitchen behind me.

"Noodles are in the third cabinet on your top right." The blind teen started going through their mini-fridge, looking for sauce ingredients. Iggy pulled out a couple of tomatoes and started chopping them up.

"Oh. Thanks. How did you know what I needed?" I was puzzled how this blind teen read me so easily.

"Years of practice cooking for The Flock." Iggy chuckled.

I put the water on the stove to boil, and leaned against the counter watching Iggy progress his sauce creation. Iggy moved easily through the kitchen, pulling down spices from a rack hanging on the ceiling, he seemed to know where everything was.

The water came to a boil, and I poured seven packs of spaghetti noodles into the very large bowl. I moved the heat down to simmer, and started talking to Iggy.

"What's it like to fly Iggy?" I asked.

"What's it like to see?" Iggy retorted. I blushed, embarrassed that my question had offended him. Then I saw him smiling, and waited for him to respond.

"Flying is…amazing. When you're flying, it doesn't matter who you are, or who you want to be. It doesn't matter what you need to do, or what you have done. It's just you, the air, and your wings." Iggy's face brightened as he said this.

Just then Max and Fang burst through the door. Nudge came out of the bedroom to great them.

"Max…I'm hungry. Do you think we can have dessert tonight? Maybe we shouldn't, I mean, we don't know how much money the Max Ride card has on it. And we've been buying a awful lot of stuff lately…" Nudge trailed off due to a glare from Fang.

"Dinner's ready!" I called out from the kitchen. Iggy piled massive amounts of spaghetti onto seven different plates, rightfully assuming Edward didn't want any.

I took my plate and scraped about half of the noodles back.


	9. Water Melons?

**Hi Everyone! I'm sorry if this sucks (I know, I sound like I have no self confidence…I probably don't…sigh) but it's almost 1 in the morning, and Mother Dearest is going to yell at me. And I have a ton of homework to do tomorrow Sigh **

**Fang's POV**

Well…dinner was sufficiently awkward. We've never really worried about being neat while eating before, and having someone else cook for us, and then sit down and eat with us was a tiny bit awkward. Especially when one of those people happens to be a vampire.

Edward and Bella spent most of the dinner in silence, only answering questions directly asked to them. Mostly by Nudge.

"When is your wedding? Is your dress pretty? Oh, I bet it is. I asked this stuff already didn't I? I think I did." Nudge was basically the only one talking.

As our forks started to scrap the bottoms of our plates, Edward and Bella stood up. Max brought her eyebrows together in confusion.

"We really have to go." Edward stated.

"Sorry for rushing like this, but we have a little…situation at home." Bella was quick to add. Bella seemed like a decent person to me. So far that is. She looked genuinely sorry that they had to leave.

"What's wrong?" Nudge stared up at Edward in wonder. I saw Iggy scowl at Nudge's obsession with Edward.

"Just a little boundary dispute with the Quilities.(**Sorry if I spelt that wrong) **We don't want anyone to get hurt." Edward smiled, flashing his gleaming white teeth at us.

"Bye!" Bella stood up to hug Max awkwardly. Max shot a glare at me (who might have been sniggering) as Bella went and hugged Gazzy, Nudge, and Angel. Bella touched Iggy's hand and said "Thanks so much for the use of your kitchen Iggy!" Iggy blushed, in that 'aw shucks' way of his. Which is actually pretty funny to see.

"Ready Bella?" Edward held his arms out. Bella drew in a breath, and jumped up in the air, to be caught by Edward's lightning fast arms. Bella started looking green even before they were out the door.

"Remember, connections are important." Edward warned as he and Bella slid out the door. Max stared at their retreating figures wide eyed. What is up with people and connections?

And they didn't even help with dishes.

**Max's POV**

After Edward gave me the same piece of advice Father Dearest has been giving me for the past few months, I was kind of shocked. What are the odds? I caught Iggy's seeing less eyes following Nudge around as she danced and sang about Edward and Bella's visit.

'_And then they came through our door…just to help us.._

_They were so kind, and they are getting married this spring! _

_Because of them, we are safe…once again._

_Because of them, we are happy, to eat…_

_Because of them, we are afraid of vampires, and werewolves, _

_Because of them…we are changed. _

It came out strangely to the tune of Kelly Clarkson's "Because of You". Yeah, super strange. I tapped Iggy's hand and he blushed, realizing he was caught. I raised my eyebrows at Fang. He just shrugged and smiled.

_Thanks for all your help Fang. _

_So Max, how's your vacation going? _No! No no no no no. The voice was _NOT _coming back.

_Too late Max. I'm here. Face it, deal with it, solve it. _

Great. Now I'm being lectured by a voice in my head. I have finally lost it.

_Max! Concentrate! _

I always have hated bossy people.

_Hush. Listen to me. While you and your flock have been busy lollygagging around, people have been dying. It's your entire fault. _

Oh. Well, that brings down my self-confidence a little bit. What the heck was Jeb talking about?

_It's called Plan WTRMLNS._

Water melons? Ok, these evil sciencetists have finally lost it.

_No, not water melon Max. WTRMLNS. World Termination Resulting Many Learning Situations. _

Well that's 'bout the dumbest thing I've ever heard. Including Gazzy's UFO jokes. How is killing all the people going to result in learning situations?

_They won't kill all the people Max. They'll have competations to see who gets to survive. These are the learning situations. _

Oh Gawd gross.

_Yeah. So are you going to get your butt out here or not?_

Where exactly is here?

_Guess you're going to find out now aren't you?_

What?

Jeb?

DAD!

Ugh. I got ignored by my conscience _again. _

**Please R&R!!! So far, I only have 48 reviews. Most other people have over 100 people!!! Thanks to all you 1847 clickers though! Even my friend Shay-la(yeah, that's what I'm calling you) can't pop my almost 2000 clicks mood/bubble! Sorry if this makes no sense to anyone else, just ignore it. **


	10. Whaz up girlfriend?

**Hi Everyone! Here's the next chappie! I also have a question for reviewers. I don't want to make this more than 15 chapters long. Do you think I should sum it up in the next two chapters, or make it into 15? Tell me in the reviews (which you hopefully will submit)**

**Fang's POV**

So. It's just the flock and me again. Our dinner guests are gone, the kids are in bed, and I'm sitting on the couch awkwardly facing Iggy. Max had 'mentioned' to me to talk to Iggy. About Nudge. This could get awkward. And, the mentioned part? More like ordered.

"So…how are you Iggy?" Was my attempt to start the conversation. Dang, Max. She knows I'm not really a talking person. Heck, that's what Nudge is for.

"Fine thank you." Iggy was not going to go easy on me here.

"How's Nudge?" hint hint.

"How should I know? I mean, it's not like I keep tabs on her or anything! Why would you think that?" Iggy practically exploded at me.

" God Ig, I was just asking." Geezums.

Iggy mumbled something that may have been an apology, or a curse.

"What was that?"

" I said, why are you asking me this?" Iggy was mad now.

" 'Cause Max told me to ask you if there was anything going on between you and Nudge." Well, you can't say I'm not honest.

"Oh."

"Yup." Awkward much?

"Fang…just cause I know Max is going to bug you later, I'm going to tell you the truth." Oh. Well this could be interesting.

"Oh?" Hmmm…interesting.

"Yeah. Fang…I don't like Nudge. I think she likes me." Oh. Well I hadn't seen that coming.

"Really?" Great, now I'm picturing myself as Dr. Phil.

"You see…I kind of liked Ella." HA! I was right. Max was wrong. I was still shocked he was telling me this though.

"OH! Oh, well…that's great Iggy." I mean, what are you supposed to say? 'Nice one big fella?' I don't think so.

**Max's POV**

I gave Fang the mission of talking to Iggy. So I got the job of going to talk to Nudge. This should be fun (note the sarcasm).

"Hey Nudge." I sat down on the lower bunk of the bunk bed she shared with Angel next to her.

"Hi Max." She was concentrating on a book we picked up at a bookstore way back who knows when. It was _The Clique. _Ugh. I'm sure chipped nails are a really big problem in their world. Try being a mutant-teen-girl. Now that sounds like a bestseller.

"Nudge, can I talk to you?" Awkward silence.

"Umm…Sure?" Nudge looked up at me puzzled.

"I was thinking…we could have some girl talk." Ugh. I felt weird just saying it.

"Sure?" Nudge was clearly confused now.

"So…still obsessed with Zac Efron?" Maybe my question theory will work

" Yes." Wow. That was the shortest reply I've ever heart from her.

"He still dating Vanessa?"

"Duh."

"Hotter as Link or Troy?"

"Link." Eww.

"Who's hotter, Zac or Iggy." Ha. There was the million dollar question (at least for Nudge.)

"Iggy!" She burst out. Then put a hand over her mouth when she had realized what she said.

It was all I could do to not start laughing. I just could not picture Iggy and Nudge together.

"Oh Max! Please don't tell him! I would die! It would make things totally awkward between us. And I think he likes Ella, I mean he was all goo-goo eyes at her when we were with your mom, and then she just ignored him! I mean, what girl would ignore Iggy. He's so strong…" I silenced her with a glare. Infogood. Description of Iggy's Hotness bad.

"Nudge, all the advice I can give you is…decide whether you value your friendship with Iggy enough to risk it." Wow. I have no idea where that came from.

Nudge snorted.

"Whaaat?" How rude.

"What would you know about the area of romance?" Thanks for the confidence boost Nudge.

"Well, actually…" I didn't have to finish, because Fang came up from behind me. Curse his silent footsteps.

Fang wrapped a arm around me and pulled me back so I was leaning on him.

Nudge gasped.

"No! Yes! Finally you two! God, how long did it take you? I mean, you've only been in love for like…10 years! I can't wait to tell everyone, we should throw a party! Oh, that would be so much fun! Can we? When you get married can we go to the Bahamas for your honeymoon?"

Nudge's eyes were wide and excited. My face turned red, as Fang chuckled behind me.

"We'll see about the Bahamas Nudge. But no party." Great. Now Nudge thinks we're getting married.

"Way to encourage her Fang." I glared at him as Nudge gasped in delight.

**Ok People. I'm going to post another chapter in about a hour. Please review! I got over 2000 clicks, but still less than 70 reviews. Please? The button won't hurt you! Besides, I heard someone had Fang clones…**


	11. Give it up for Fax!

**Fang's POV**

Max is glaring at me now. She can be quite scary if she wants to.

"You know you're not really mad." Smooth talking Fang is here!

"Umm…yes, I am." Max turned around so she was glaring up at me.

"No, you're just jealous you didn't get to break the news to her."

"Actually, I'm not." Stubborn, stubborn Max.

" Yes you are."

"No, I'm not."

"No, you're not."

"Yes I am!" Max practically shouted at me.

"Oh, so you are?"

"No, you tricked me!"

" I just agreed with you."

"No, you were trying get me to say I was jealous."

"Oh, so now you're jealous of me?"

"Gawd Fang, you are impossible." Max rolled her eyes at me. I smiled, and saw her instantly smile back. I knew the ladies couldn't resist me.

"You know you love me." I teased.

"Actually, I just might." Mac leaned up and kissed me lightly. I was still in too much shock from her reply to kiss her back harder. Just then Iggy burst through the door. Way to ruin the moment Ig.

**Max's POV  
**

I have no idea what possessed me to admit I liked Fang. It just kind of…happened. Then Iggy had to ruin the Hallmark Moment.

"Hi guys. Am I interrupting anything?" Iggy smiled evilly at us. He totally knew what was going on.

"Course not." (Me)

"Yeah, actually you are." (Mr. romantic himself)

Fang and I have problems with replying at the same time. With different answers. Iggy smirked at us.

"Well, I have been informed that you two are getting married." Ohh…Iggy sure knew what he was doing. He knew exactly how to get under my skin.

"We are NOT getting married!" I had had enough of this! Iggy took half a step back in mock fear.

Luckily Fang was a quick thinker.

"Actually, we're thinking of getting married right now, aren't we Maxiepie?" Luckily, I was trained to catch on quickly.

"Of course we are Fangy-poo!" I squealed, enjoying this acting business. I went up on my tiptoes and kissed Fang rather loudly.

"Ok, ewww gross!" Iggy backed out of the room. Fang chuckled lightly as he leaned down to kiss me again.

"I hope you do realize that I was just acting about the getting married part." It was getting harder to concentrate as Fang slid his lips down my neck. Fang chuckled quietly again.

"I know. Maybe someday you won't be acting though." Wow. Well what was I supposed to say to that? I didn't exactly want to commit to marrying Fang right then and there, but it didn't seem like such a bad idea in the long run.

_No, bad Max! No wedding fantasies! _I scolded myself. _ Aww…but you'd be pretty Max! _I heard Angel in my head. _No! Get out of my head Angel! _I felt Angel laughing. _Max? Did Edward tell you about his sister Alice? _Uhh…no? _Well, let's just say, my bridesmaid dress is going to be a beautiful apple color and your dress is gorgeous. Edward sent a picture into my mind… _Ok, Angel now you're starting to sound like Nudge. And since when am I getting married? _Since you fell in loooove with Fangy! _Angel giggled in my head. _Bye! _Angel! She was gone.

"I like the bridesmaid's dress Max!" Fang smiled at me. No! Angel showed him! How could she! I felt my face turn red. My eyes started filling up, and I hadn't even broken my nose.

"Oh Max." Fang sounded very un-fangish as he gathered me into his arms. "It's ok. Angel was just joking around like the little angel she is." I laughed into Fang's shoulder.

"What if she wasn't?" I looked up at Fang, waiting for his answer.

"Well, then maybe you might just get your happily ever after." Fang was on a roll with the emotional stuff today. He leaned down to kiss me, and oddly I was happy for a moment.

That's when Angel started to scream.

**Ohhh! Evil cliffy, I know. I'm sorry about not posting this chapter earlier, and doing a cliffy at the same time, but my stupid computer deleted the other 4 chapters I was going to put out today. So I had to retype them all. I only have this one done though. **


	12. Undead wolf boy?

**Fang's POV**

I was just about to kiss Max when Angel started screaming.

Max and I burst out of the bedroom together to find Angel in a headlock. The arms that held her prisoner were muscular and hairy. They led up to a twisted, disoriented face. A familiar face at that.

Ari had found us. Again. Can't this kid stay dead?

**Max's POV**

My baby was in that…_monster's _hands. Ari looked different, stronger if possible. That's when I remembered he was supposed to be dead.

I saw in his eyes, not emotion, but madness. I'm talking about crazy coo-coo madness, not being mad. He was practically foaming at the mouth when we burst in.

I knew he would hurt my baby if he had the chance.

"Long time no see Max." Ari sickly smiled at me. I held back a shudder.

"Just the way I like it…oh darling brother." I struggled to keep my voice even.

"Now Max, don't be rude." Ari smiled as he tightened his grip on Angel's head, making her moan.

Iggy was in his fighter's stance in the corner, Nudge beside him and Gazzy to their left. _How did Ari get in here? _

_**Good question Max. **__Umm…not the best time Dad. __**Careful Max, Ari's been…experimented on. **__What have they done now? _

_**He's a supervillian Max. And you're the good guys. **__Don't the good guys usually win? __**You would think. **__Thanks for clearing that all up dad. _Voice didn't answer. _Great. _

I was brought back to reality by Angel's scream. Ari had tightened his grip on her head again, squeezing down hard. I was just about to call out when Fang grabbed my hand.

"Be strong Max." He murmured, so I was barely able to hear. For some reason, these words made me angry, and I felt strength pulsing through me.

"Now." I said in a perfectly normal tone. Within three seconds, Iggy, Nudge, and Gazzy were in the air, unbalancing Ari. Fang hit the ground and grabbed Ari's ankles as I latched my arms around Angel's waist. Gazzy slapped his hand over Ari's ear.

"That…shows…you…not…to…mess…with…ANGELS!" Gazzy gasped. "You…are…supposed…to…be…dead!"

Ari dropped Angel out of his grasp and howled in pain as his eardrum was busted. Ari fell backwards, and hit the base of his neck on the counter. _No, Ari's not supposed to die! _I thought to myself. _Wait, isn't he already dead? _I felt Angel interrupting my thoughts. _Max? I think he was pretty alive when he was trying to strangle me. _Poor Angel. She must have been scared to death when a guy she thought was dead tried to kill her.

Ari was now gasping on the floor. Iggy was already on the ground inspecting him.

"He broke the base of his neck. He'll be dead within the next two minutes."

Only Ari's gasps broke the silence. I kneeled down beside him, tears freely flowing down my face.

"I'm sorry Ari. But you're not really you. I don't think." I couldn't think of anything other to say to a dead dying guy (that makes no sense). Ari smiled and took my hand. I saw Fang stiffen at this.

"It's okay Max. The me you saw a couple minutes ago was me…but I had no control over what I was doing." Huh?

"Whaaat?"

"I had a brain chip too Max. Except mine works like a controller. I played a puppet for the sciencetists, and now I'm going to die for it. When I hit my head on the counter, it broke. Even if I hadn't broken my neck, I would be dead within a day." Depressing much?

Ari's eyes started fluttering.

"Max?" He asked as my eyes filled up with tears again.

"Yeah Ari?"

"Live your life the best you can. After all, you only get to live it once." And with that, he died. A eight year old just gave me the best advice I've ever heard, and a dying one at that.

I felt Fang squeeze my shoulder with his hand.

"He's gone" I nodded and squeezed the tears out of my eyes.

Fang pulled me up into his arms, and I leaned against him. Soon the rest of the flock were surrounding us too, all of us in a giant hug.

"We won't forget about Ari's advice Max." Nudge rubbed my arm attempting to comfort me.

She was followed by a series of "Yeah Max!"

It was Fang's words that really touched me though.

"We _will_ live our lives. We _will_ show the school we are super heros. We _will_ save the world. We _are _amazing." I nodded into Fang's chest.

"We will save lives Max. But for now, we're going to make ours the best we can."


	13. Author's Note Sorry!

**Ok, I'm making up for this dumb Author's note by posting the ending chapters. Just a warning, if you don't want Max and Fang to end up getting married, and living happily ever after (what is wrong with you?) don't read the next chapter. **


	14. Happily Ever After

**Just so everyone knows, this takes place five years after my story. **

**Max: 21**

**Fang: 21**

**Iggy: 21**

**Nudge: 18**

**Gazzy: 15**

**Angel: 13**

**Third-Person POV**

The bride looked nervous. Her hands fluttered around her waist, checked her hair, and rubbed together nervously. The chapel surrounding her was beautiful. The rows of benches were a gleaming white, and draped in yellow and red roses. The ceiling soared to open at the top, showing the beautiful spring day.

Her bridesmaids laughed around her.

"Calm down Max, Fang can't wait to see you." The youngest blond haired one said. The bride concentrated on breathing evenly in and out.

**Max's POV**

Today is the day every little girl dreams of. The day every girl is special beyond belief. The day every mother awaits and every father half dreads.

My wedding day.

My bridesmaids surround me, as they have decided I cannot see Fang until the actual ceremony.

Nudge's boyfriend comes up and puts his arms around her waist. She giggles.

"Hey Jake." She laughs.

"Hey Beautiful." I shift uncomfortly at this. Jacob Black is the nicest kid you ever have known, but Nudge is like my little sister. I know Jake would never hurt Nudge though. He stares at her like she holds the key to life itself. He is constantly with her, and I have no idea how she stands having a shadow 24/7.

After Nudge started dating Jake, I saw Bella a lot more often. We would fly over to La Push for a day or two every week to see Jake, and Fang, the kids and I would go hang out with Bella, Edward, and Alice for a day in Forks. Bella is now one of my closest friends. Alice too.

Iggy started dating Ella three years ago, and has been ever since. Ella is also one of my best friends.

This is how I ended up with 5 bridesmaids.

Alice actually coordinated the wedding. The whole dang thing. She took Bella and I dress shopping together to find our dresses. Bella's wedding dress was gorgeous, and she looked like a super model walking down the aisle to Edward a couple months ago. I was in her wedding too.

The priest came into the lounge area.

"Wedding's on in five minutes."

This would be my cue to start freaking out. My bridesmaids tried to calm me gently. Finally Alice worked her way up the front of the blob of bridesmaids.

"Max, get a grip. You have kicked flyboy butt for the last…20 so years? Yeah you have! And you're worried about getting a ring from the guy you love?"

"Uhh…yeah. That would pretty much sum it up." Alice shook her head.

"You'll be fine Max. But we really have to go, unless you want to keep Fang waiting."

I hesitantly stepped out into the hallway leading to the chapel. My bridesmaids pushed me out the rest of the way. All the groomsmen were there waiting for them.

Angel slipped her hand through Gazzy's waiting arm as they made their way to the front of the line.

Nudge pecked Jake on the cheek before they lined up behind Angel.

Alice delicately held her husband Jasper's arm.

Bella clung to Edward, desperately worried she was going to trip and break something.

Ella whispered to Iggy as they lined up last. Ella leaned over to me and whispered, "I always knew we were sisters. I'm so happy for you!"

Fang was waiting at the alter as the music started.

Angel and Gazzy led the way, smiling for the photographers.

Nudge and Jacob followed behind.

Alice and Jasper were so graceful; they made me worried I would look like a klutz.

Bella and Edward followed closely behind.

Ella shot a last glance at me as she and Iggy started forward down the aisle.

_Deep breaths. Breath in, breath out. _I instructed myself. _**You look beautiful honey. **__Dad? __**Yeah, Mom and I are in the front row! **_Oddly, this made me happy. I heard the music pause, and my cue to step out was here.

I stepped out into the light of the chapel, and looked up to see Fang looking at me with such a intense happiness it could have been mistaken for drunkenness. I couldn't help smiling at his grin.

Mom smiled at me, holding her and Dad's two year old boy Sheldon on her lap. Sheldon smiled at me, adorable as ever in his little tux. I started walking down the aisle, to meet my father in the middle.

I slipped my arm through his. _**You'll be fine pumpkin. **__Thanks Daddy. _Dad handed my hand over to Fang, who helped me up the steps to the alter.

The vows passed in a flash, I only remember staring into Fang's eyes. I felt Fang tugging at my hand, reminding me of my cue to step down.

"You may now kiss the bride." The priest smiled at us, as Fang lifted my veil. Fang leaned in to kiss me passionately, nearly dipping me.

The song _Isn't She lovely _came on, as the priest smiled at us with everyone else attending again.

"I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Fang and Maximum Ride!" (we had decided to go with my last name, Fang thought it sounded cooler.) The attending people broke out in cheers and clapping. I laughed as Fang and I walked back down the aisle to the end of the church. My bridesmaids gathered around me congratulating us. I saw the line of people already forming to give us good wishes.

I smiled at Fang. He laughed as he leaned in to kiss my nose.

_This is my new life. _I thought. _Oddly, my new life revolves around someone other than myself. _Love is a strange thing. But life cannot survive without it.

Wow. I am just all emotional today.

**Random Person POV**

Thus, my children, the great legacy of Maximum Ride has come to a close. Remember the super teenager who saved the world, because she has a whole new adventure coming her way.

It's called children, and while I may not be able to see the future, I know people who can.

Like Jeb said, connections are important.

**I'm pretty sure this is the End people. Hope you liked it! Here's how I pictured the wedding party's clothes…**

**First, go to **** click in the little search thingy and type in the style no. (which I will give)**

**Max's Dress : style number T9218 (in apple)**

**Bridesmaids: style number 81026**

**Bella's Wedding Dress: style number NT8017**

**Davidsbridal dot com people!!! That's where you must go!**


	15. Ending AN

**Sorry bout this authors note thingy guys. Someone PMed (Pmed? Does that make sense?) me that they were confused. The sequel to Boys, Ok maybe men in Black is called Happy Days. It's been out for a while. Ok, I'm done now.**


End file.
